


Be By Your Side

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parent/Child Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Kevin welcomes his father home after a few days away.





	Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.

With a smile of satisfaction, Kevin pulled the two casserole dishes out of the oven, surveying their contents proudly. He’d worked hard to prepare a welcome home dinner for his father, and now it was complete. Red wine-braised beef upon a bed of rosemary potatoes, with a side of glazed carrots and a dozen freshly baked rolls. The food smelled divine, and Kevin hoped it would taste just as good.

Glancing up at the kitchen clock, he noted that he had about fifteen minutes before his father would return home from his trip. He decided to leave the food to cool while he finished up the latest load of laundry and added in another one. Setting down potholders on the kitchen table, he placed the casserole dishes containing the carrots and the beef and potatoes on top of them, and then he spread a clean linen dish towel into a serving basket and added the rolls. Taking a step back, he looked over his handiwork and gave an approving nod. 

Though his father had only been away for two days, Kevin wanted to do something special for him to welcome him back. It wasn’t that he fell to pieces when his dad was away, Kevin thought, sliding open the folding doors in the kitchen that kept the washer and the dryer out of sight. But he did miss him. The house felt lonely without him there.

After emptying the damp items in the washer into a laundry basket, Kevin set the washer for a fresh cycle. Before adding in the next batch of clothes, Kevin reached for one of his father’s shirts and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply and letting the musky scent wash over him. It helped to soothe the part of him always ached a little bit when his dad was away. After another deep breath of his father’s scent, he let the shirt fall into the washer and hurried to complete his next task.

Hefting the basket of laundry in need of drying, Kevin walked outside to the area of their backyard with their clothesline. The evening was beautiful, sunny and pleasantly warm with a persistent breeze to prevent the temperature from ever rising too high. The sky was a deep blue with thick, fluffy clouds, and the birds were singing as Kevin began to hang out the wash. He let out a sigh of contentment as he proceeded to string up the laundry, pinning bed sheets so that they billowed gently in the breeze. This night was was so very close to perfect—now, if only his dad were there. 

Just as he finished with the final sheet, a pair of hands grabbed at his hips, spinning him around. Caught by surprise, Kevin was at first startled, but then he was delighted find that it was his father who held him by the waist.

“Dad!” he exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Good to see you, sweetheart,” Tom replied fondly, pulling him into for a kiss.

Kevin all but melted into him, adoring the feeling of the strong arms wrapping around his back, the solid chest pressing against him. He wished his could live the rest of his life in his father’s firm, loving embrace. It was always such simple but pure joy just to be beside him.

When their kiss broke, Tom caressed Kevin’s face, running a thumb tenderly over his cheek. “How are you doing? I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Kevin admitted, moving in to nuzzle against Tom’s neck. “I’m okay, but I’m glad you’re home.”

Tom rubbed his back in comforting circles. “I’m glad to be back with you, too, Kev.”

Kevin pulled away from him slightly to tug him toward the house, but still grasped Tom’s hands in his own, smiling at him. “I made you dinner. It’s waiting on the table.”

“You’re so thoughtful.” Tom slipped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders, drawing him close as they began to walk back to the house. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Kevin blushed at the compliment, delight surging through him at his father’s warm approval. Knowing he made his dad happy, knowing that life could be this simple, where he loved his dad and his dad loved him back, just felt so good. The certainty of it was grounding, reassuring.

Once they sat down for dinner, Tom had nothing but compliments for the meal Kevin had prepared. 

“It’s wonderful, Kevin. As always, your cooking is fantastic,” he praised him. “Thank you for thinking of me. I know you worked hard.”

“Oh, it wasn’t much,” Kevin replied modestly, though he was inwardly pleased by his father’s kind words.

“Nonsense,” Tom said firmly, putting a hand on Kevin’s thigh. “I know you, son. You always give your best effort.” He gave Kevin’s thigh a squeeze. “I appreciate that. And believe me, you deserve the credit for it.”

“You’re worth the effort, Dad,” Kevin loyally, laying a chaste kiss on his father’s jaw.

After dinner, the two of them relaxed together on the couch, Tom sitting up with one arm around Kevin, who was curled up against him to lean on his shoulder. They remained in comfortable silence for a while, with Tom gently stroking Kevin’s hair until he carefully lifted Kevin’s chin so they could meet eyes.

“I’ve got some news for you, sweetheart,” he said softly. “Do you want to hear it?”

Kevin nodded. “I’ll listen to anything you want to tell me, Dad.”

“Well, the little bit of time I had while I was away at my conference gave me an opportunity to think.” Tom reached out and smoothed a lock of Kevin’s hair back from his face. “Like I told you, I missed you. And I realized that I never want to have to be apart from you.” 

Moving his hand into his pocket, Tom withdrew a small black velvet box and opened it up, revealing two simple gold bands.

Kevin gasped at the sight, barely daring to believe it. He raised his eyes to his father’s. “Are those—?”

“Wedding rings? Yes,” Tom confirmed, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s forehead. “I want you by my side forever, Kevin. You’re so precious to me.”

His cheeks pinkened at his father’s admission, but Kevin nodded, happiness bursting through him. “There’s no one else I would rather marry,” he said, his voice shy but sincere.

“I’m glad,” Tom said, slipping one of the rings onto Kevin’s finger and the other onto his own.

Kevin placed his hand by his father’s watching the light play on their matching rings. “I love you, Dad,” he told him, snuggling in close for another kiss.

Tom chuckled, pulling Kevin into his lap so he could hold him tightly. “I love you, too, Kev.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit ideas or just talk Riverdale.


End file.
